How I Fell In Love With The Lamppost
by ShadowElite
Summary: Tired from working into the night, Kaoru just wants to pop into bed. But the night has more surprises in stored for one halfasleep tanuki. KxK
1. Chapter 1: Unwanted Savior

**How I Fell In Love With The Lamppost**

By: ShadowElite

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

AN: This fanfic is a bit of a risk to take, as I didn't really know if anyone would like it. One of my friends found it too fluffy… so yeah. Hope you like it! Constructive reviews will be much appreciated. Will be editing this chapter

--

Chapter 1: Unwanted Savior

-

The city lights shone with an ethereal glow, highlighting the wonderful landscape. It was a beautiful night, to be enjoyed with that 'someone' in your dreams. Kaoru sighed. It was too depressing. A) She had no certain 'someone' and B) She had to work late. It wasn't really that late, 9:47pm really. But she was already feeling sleepy, due to the constant staring of the computer and a bout of insomnia last night.

She was to submit her work by tomorrow, or face the wrath of her boss. Typing in the final sentence, she sighed with relief and pressed print. She stretched out her legs under her cluttered desk, piled full of magazine clippings. She yawned and massaged her tense shoulders. She couldn't wait to go back home and plonk straight into bed. In fact, thinking of her soft plush bed, made her feel even sleepier. She packed her things silently, and slowly made her way down the building. By the time she'd reached the ground floor, she was like a zombie. She stumbled onto the street, not bothering to watch where she was going.

Suddenly, she hit a solid barrier and blinked hazily. She could make out the features of a typical lamppost with greyish material with small indistinct letterings.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Kaoru blinked and squinted at the foggy lamppost. 'Ooh, this lamppost can talk! Magic!' With that last thought, she fell asleep against the magical lamppost.

Kenshin almost fell back with the additional weight. One minute he was walking normally, and the next, a random lady just collapsed on him, albeit a beautiful one. He tried to wake the person up with a slight nudge, but the person didn't budge. Did he hear the words teddy bear?? He groaned with frustration. How had he gotten himself into this predicament? He couldn't possibly leave her here, she might get raped or something.

'Man, I did not count on something like this to happen.'

He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his car. Grimacing at the extra weight, (this woman was not light!) he dropped her not so gently on the car seat, in hopes of waking her up. But the woman snored on happily.

Once he had reached home, he tucked her into his clean smelling bed and sighed. He had to sleep on the sofa instead. Curse his kindness.

--

Sunlight entered into the room, shining on Kaoru's face. Kaoru groaned unhappily and stretched out her hand to grope for her clock. She frowned when she couldn't touch anything except air. She stretched out her hand further, but she couldn't feel anything remotely solid. Still too lazy to open her eyes, she stretched further, but lost her balance and fell on the cold hard floor with a yelp. Now her butt was sore.

The door opened and an anxious head poked in. "Are you alright? I heard-" Kenshin stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the situation. He tried to maintain a straight face. He really did. But he couldn't help himself; it was way too funny. Kaoru glared at the stranger as she stood up awkwardly. "It's not funny."

She looked at the stranger who was still laughing his ass off and then at her surroundings.

She looked at Kenshin again. And let out a high-pitched scream.

--

Kenshin stopped laughing immediately, as a high-pitched scream erupted from the woman. He walked to her and covered her mouth, hoping nobody heard her. God, people would think he had kidnapped someone or something. Which was kind of true. "Would you calm down a bit, alright? I did not abduct you or raped you okay?" He said with a strained voice.

"I'm going to remove my hand. Don't start screaming again." He added warningly.

"What am I doing here??"

"Look, I wasn't the one who went around hugging random people and calling them teddy bears." He replied.

"And screamed at the said teddy bear." He smiled amusedly at the situation.

"I, I did that?" Kaoru asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"I don't believe you. You must have kidnapped me for one of your perverted games." Her eyes widen in horror. "Oh my goodness! Maybe it's like in those movies! And, and they start to chop off each finger and-"

"You have been watching too many movies, Miss."

Kaoru continued, ignoring what Kenshin had said.

"-start laughing manically. Maybe even burning their hands."

"I thought the fingers were chopped off?" Kenshin asked amusedly.

"That's not the point! Or maybe, you decided to tie me up for those binding torture games. And I'd thought you looked like a decent guy."

"As much fun as this is, I have to go to work. It's already 10:30am. If you want-"

Kenshin was cut off by an ear-piercing shriek. "10:30?? OH MY GOSH!" Kaoru said hysterically. "I'm supposed to meet my boss at nine!"

She shoved Kenshin out of the way and ran down the steps. Kenshin could hear doors opening and slamming. Then, a quick pitter-patter of footsteps was heard up the stairs again. Kaoru looked at Kenshin and asked embarrassedly, "Where's the toilet?"

"Walk" He emphasised on the 'walk', "straight and turn left."

She nodded and ran off. Kenshin could hear the floor crack loudly beneath her feet and cringed.

One hour and thirty minutes late! Her boss was going to kill her! She hurriedly pinned her hair and sprinkled water on her face in an attempt to freshen up. She grabbed her bag and went flying down the stairs to catch a cab.

Kenshin surveyed the damage left. His front door was half broken, and he had to repair the tap. Life was so great. He sighed and went up to make the bed. As he was smoothing the quilt, he felt something bulky. He frowned. Strange. He reached under the covers to pull out a nicely stapled set of papers. He wondered if she noticed it was missing yet.

--

Kaoru dashed into the workplace and knocked into her boss. She looked up anxiously and started explaining why she was late.

"Enough of that, Miss Kamiya. I am willing to close one eye today, or even both. Do not expect that in future. Now, where are the papers?"

Relieved that she was not to be punished, she opened her bag and started searching for her papers.

"Hey, wait. I thought I had it! I did it yesterday!" She searched her bag frantically. Her boss groaned and smacked his forehead. "Look, Kamiya. What's wrong with you today? I don't care. Have it ready in one hour or you are fired."

"I don't think it needs such extreme methods." Said a voice from behind.

"Here are your papers, Miss." Kenshin said politely as he pressed the papers in her hands.

Her boss looked at him with undisguised shock. "Aren't you Kenshin Himura?"

Kenshin nodded with a smile and said. "Nice to meet you, Arashi-san."

--

AN: No pleading for reviews this time. If you like it, review. If you don't, review constructively or don't review at all. If you are too lazy to review, it's ok. Thanks to ys-chan for indirectly giving me inspiration. Love you all.


	2. Chapter 2: Regrettable Answer

**How I Fell In Love With The Lamppost**

By: ShadowElite

Disclaimer: Rk is not mine.

An: The second chappie! Thanks for all the reviews that you guys have given! Really appreciated it. Hope you like this chapter as well! And well, if you do, review!

* * *

Chapter 2: Regrettable Answer

-

Kaoru's POV

I could hear gasps from my co-workers and even… screams?

"I must be going." Kenshin turned to me and smiled. "Remember not to leave your things at my house again. I might throw them away the next time."

I glared at him. Was he insinuating that I'd be at his house again? Why, that arrogant, insufferable prick! "Why you-"

He ignored my unfinished sentence with a careless wave and walked away.

As soon as the door closed behind him, everyone started gossiping and murmuring. Some were even pointing at me, making me feel extremely uncomfortable. Damn the guy! What's the big fuss over him anyway?

"Quiet!" Arashi-san glared at everyone, yelling at everyone to get back to work before storming off.

I rolled my eyes and began sorting out my files.

"Kaoru!"

I turned around to face my colleague, Misao whose face was lit up with excitement. "What is it?" I asked in a bored tone.

My eyes widen in horror at her next sentence. "Misao! I did NOT sleep with him!" Goodness! Although he was a bit good looking, I wasn't going to lose my virginity with someone I had barely even met! Granted, I did sleep in his bed…but I didn't sleep WITH him…right?

She crossed her arms and stared at me. "I don't believe it. He mentioned your papers were at HIS house and you came in late with HIM trailing behind. Come on, I can put two and two together."

"Oh really? I didn't know." I replied sarcastically. She smacked me on the shoulder. "Oww! That hurt!" I rubbed my shoulder.

"So what's the deal?"

"Nothing."

She tapped her foot impatiently at my disappointing answer. "You walked in with the hot bachelor who owns a multimillion company and who incidentally, is the cousin of the famous singer, Tomoe Yukishiro, expecting me to believe NOTHING happened?"

I was taken aback by the news. "Cousin of Tomoe? You mean the singer that sold over 9 million copies and was on our company's magazine cover just last month? That Tomoe?" No wonder there was such a big fuss over him.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "Gosh. We had to do background work on her and you don't even remember that she had a cousin? Why are you in the magazine business anyway?"

"I thought his name was Enishi Yukishiro?"

"That's her brother. Get your facts straight, girl! So, tell me what's on!"

Thankfully, a voice interrupted our oh-so-interesting conversation, saving me the need to reply. Misao shot me a look and mouthed 'it's not over yet' I crossed my arms and smirked as the secretary dragged Misao across the floor.

I faced the stack of paperwork on my table with a sigh. Good morning hell. It twinkled happily in the light, as if to say hi. I grabbed the first pile and started reading reluctantly. After the first three lines, I was bored. Who wants to know how to get a tan in 10 different ways? There's only the natural way; Sunbathing and the artificial way; lying down in a box with UV rays. Goodness, the next articles were even worse. I could feel a migraine coming on. One more hour till lunch break. Joy.

--

14 seconds… 12 seconds 10…9… 8…

I glanced around checking for a small genki figure, namely Misao. Coast clear. I smile happily, and resumed looking at my watch.

3… 2… 1… and…0!

Yes! LUNCH BREAK! I picked up my handbag and slowly sneaked towards the exit. I touched the cool steel door handle with relief. I made it! " Not so fast, Kaoru."

I turned back to face the smirking Misao with dismay. "I told you, its not over." She said, with an evil grin. One hour of interrogation. I rather skip lunch and work with my migraine.

"You know what? I'm not really that hungry, I think I'll go later. Have a nice lunch!" I smile brightly, making my way back to my seat. I felt a sharp tug at my ponytail.

"YOU will have lunch with ME. Let's go." She transferred her grip from my hair to my wrist, pulling me to the elevator. The lift doors closed with a resounding thump, trapping my poor miserable self with The Interrogation Lady. Alas, my fate is sealed.

I groan miserably as she pulled me to our favourite local café, reluctantly sitting down on one of the chairs.

"So, what will you be having, Kaoru?" I looked up to find my favourite waiter smiling down at me, still looking as hot as ever.

"Kaze-kun!" I smile brightly. " I'll have a strawberry cheesecake with extra strawberries." Yum. Must as well enjoy life before the torture starts.

"Misao?"

"I'll have the chocolate sponge cake with extra almonds." She frowned at my happy expression.

"You are not supposed to eat cheesecake. You are fat as it is."

"Oh stop. You are just jealous 'cause you like cheesecake but are allergic to it. Okay, shoot. I'm ready."

She glanced at Kaze's retreating back with an evil grin. "I think I'll wait."

Why do I have this unpleasant feeling that she's going to do something evil? I looked warily at Misao's innocent smile.

Kaze placed our desserts on the white print table, with a strange expression on his face, which looked a lot like…pity? Good luck, he mouthed. Great, my interrogation lady just turned into my very own smiling devil. Misao took a look at my expression and laughed. "Kaoru! You look like I'm going to eat you!"

"Well, aren't you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"No I am not!" She said with an evil glint. "But I am going to eat your cheesecake!"

She snatched my cheesecake and held it out of my grasp. "MISAO!" I yelled. That's the evilest of the evilest! No one messes with Kaoru's cheesecake! "Give it back to me!"

I turned to her accomplice. "Kaze! I want another one."

He looked at me with a sorrowful face. "Sorry, Kaoru. Can't help you. No more."

My eyes widen. "Kaze! You-you betrayed me!"

"Now, now Kaoru. Don't be so angry at Kaze-kun. Just answer a few questions truthfully and you'll get it back." Her eyes lit up at the prospect.

"How did you two meet? Don't leave out any juicy bits or you can say bye to your beloved cheesecake here."

I glared at her. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell her… it's just a bit…humiliating. Telling someone you hugged a lamppost? I bet even a statue will burst out laughing. Looking longingly at my cheesecake, I reluctantly told Misao what happened.

" Hmm…" Misao murmured noncommittally as I cautiously took my cheesecake away.

"What?" I asked her suspiciously. Misao's 'Hmm's never meant a good thing.

"Do you have his number? He sounds so right for you."

"Wha- ?!" I almost choked on the strawberry I was eating.

"Misao! He kidnapped me!" I exclaimed.

She frowned at my expression and said sternly. "He did not. He practically saved your life! Imagine if you were left on the streets? Who knows what might have happened? You could have been raped! Or worse, killed!"

I pouted unhappily. She was supposed to take my side. Now she's taking his?

"So? He could have called someone to take me or something." I retorted.

Misao smirked. "You like him, don't you?"

My eyes widen with surprise. "No, I don't!" Who would like their kidnapper? Granted, many novels do make their heroines fall in love with their captors… But that's only fiction.

"You like him."

"No."

"You like him."

"Well…" He did seem kind of cute…

But he KIDNAPPED me! What kind of decent guy kidnaps a beautiful lady like myself?

"No, I don't!" I snapped back with righteous indignation.

I glared at Misao's annoying smile, wishing that I never came to work today.

Misao rolled her eyes at my expression. "Kaoru… you need a man in your life."

"Haven't you heard of the song by Pussycat Dolls, 'I Don't Need A Man'?"

She waved her hand impatiently. "They don't need one. You do. At least tell him thanks for letting you sleep at his place and bringing the papers you needed. Call him!" She urged me.

"You'll never leave me alone if I didn't, will you?" I said grumpily.

"You know me so well!" She grinned.

"But I don't have his number!" I smile triumphantly. Hah! What can she do about that?

"I have his personal office number." She replied with a devilish smile.

I groaned in dismay.

'I was supposed to ask him some questions on Tomoe, but it wasn't unnecessary."

She took out a highlighter from her bag and highlighted the number in her phone book.

"There! You can't miss it!" She recapped her highlighter with a sharp click.

I took out my phone reluctantly and keyed the number. "Must I?" I asked Misao pleadingly.

She nodded firmly. I sighed and closed my eyes. Now or never.

However, before I could press the call button, my phone started to vibrate, giving me the shock of my life. Someone was calling me. Apparently, it was a 732… My eyes widen as I saw the rest of the digits. Isn't that the one I'd just typed? Panicking, I hurriedly attempted to click the 'cancel' button and groaned when I pressed the wrong one.

The 'answer' key.

* * *

AN: A cliffhanger! Don't hate me! Avoids rotten tomatoes.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost And Found

**How I Fell In Love With The Lamppost**

By: ShadowElite

Disclaimer: Rk is not mine.

An: Tried my best to update this before I leave for camp so there might be a few errors here and there…Really sorry for the long wait! This chapter is kinda short… gomen ne! Thanks for all your reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

Chapter 3: Lost And Found

-

Will he end the call if I waited a few more seconds in silence?

I sat there, holding the phone, hoping that he would go away if no one answers. Could he hear my breathing? Damn. I should learn how to speak that ' This line is not in use.' properly. It should come handy right about now. Misao rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone from me impatiently.

"Hello?" She answered sweetly.

She glanced at my horrified expression and smiled. "Kaoru is currently in the washroom. Who are you?"

I slid up close, hoping to catch some snippets of the conversation, yet hoping he wouldn't realise someone else was actually listening to the conversation.

Misao grinned at my closeness, obviously thinking that I was actually interested in the guy.

As if.

"Oh Kenshin Himura?" She said with feigned surprise. "What a delight! Kaoru would be absolutely ecstatic that you've called her! Ever since she saw you on the cover page of _Laire_, she thinks that you are an absolute hunk! Total hotness and fire!"

I felt my mouth going dry. Did-did she say what I think she said?

"She didn't seem to like you at first? You are so wrong, dude. She'd just didn't want to scare you away with her admiring looks. But deep down, you are her _secret fantasy_."

_Secret fantasy._

I could hear that phrase going round and round in my head. WHAT THE HELL?! I grabbed the phone from Misao and snapped, "You NEVER were my secret fantasy. Never was, never will."

"Kaoru?" Kenshin sounded surprised.

"Were you there all along?"

My eyes widen. Damn. "I, I…" I groaned silently. "So, so what if I was? I don't want to talk to you. " I glared at Misao. Secret fantasy? She is so going to get killed for that.

He sounded amused. "However unpleasant it may be, you do have something in your possession that is mine."

I growled at him. Damnable guy! " What is it?" I snapped, eager to get rid of him. "I'd never touched your stuff while I was there. What was there to take, anyway?"

"My wallet, apparently."

I frowned. "I SO did not! You must have been mistaken! Rich guys like you always leave their money lying around."

I rolled my eyes. "It could be in one of your many drawers or hidden in your laundry for goodness's sake! How could you think that I'm such a shallow, money-grabbing person! I'll have you know that I'm a decent, young and beautiful lady, unlike someone who kidnaps a lady and accuses her of stealing his wallet."

Kenshin said exasperatedly. "Are you still harping on that subject? I'll have you know that I'm not in a habit of bringing zombie-like women into my house, that manage to destroy almost the entire house within thirty minutes. As a nice and understanding gentleman, I didn't ask her to pay for the repairs but only having the said lady yelling at me, accusing me of misjudging her character."

I was stunned for a moment. " I'm so sorry. I, I didn't mean to ruin your house."

He sighed. "Forget it. Could you just check if my wallet is with you? It's a slim, black one. "

Feeling guilty for yelling at him, I rummaged in my bag and searched for his wallet. To my utmost embarrassment, it really WAS with me.

Blushing slightly, I replied. " Yeah, it's with me. I, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

He laughed lightly. "No, it's okay, I understand. Could you come to my office and pass it to me right now? Or as soon as you can?"

I glanced at my watch. 15 minutes left of my lunch break. Arashi-san would absolutely KILL me if I were late again…

However… judging by his expression today when he saw Kenshin… I grinned wickedly.

"Okay, I'll come right now."

"Great. Just tell the receptionist that you are here to see me and she'll direct you up."

I ended the call and immediately rang up Arashi-san.

"Miss Kamiya. I'm busy. Is this important?" Arashi-san answered with an annoyed tone.

My grin widened. "Well…it's not really import—"

He cut me off with an exasperated sigh. "Then why the hell are you calling me? I AM a busy person, Kamiya. Explain it in five seconds, no wait, three or I'm hanging up."

"I need to leave for the rest of the day." I grinned.

Wait for it…

1…2…3…

and NOW!

"WHAT?!" He yelled into the phone. "You better get your ass in the office RIGHT NOW and stop all this crap! Did you hear me?!"

"But Mr Himura asked me to… it wouldn't be nice if I didn't show up, would it?" I could hear silence on the other end and fought the urge to laugh.

"Wait…Mr Himura asked you? Why didn't you mention this earlier? Hmm… I guess you could take the whole day off. Give my best regards to him."

Ooh YES! I smirked. Maybe contact with Himura isn't that bad after all.

"I rock!" I smiled happily as I ended the call. The whole day off! All the things I could do!

"Kaoru?" Misao looked at me curiously. "What got you into such a good mood?"

"I got the whole day off!" I smiled brightly and picked up my bag.

"I'll see you later, Misao! Love you, girl!" I waved energetically as I stepped out of the café.

"Does that mean you have forgiven me?" Misao asked hopefully.

I narrowed my eyes. She's not escaping that easily." You'll get it from me later."

"Damn."

--

Himura Corporations. Finally here! I looked around at the lobby.

Whoa.

It looks so professional… clean and simple, yet with an elegant feel.

"Miss? May I help you?"

"Huh?" I turned around to find the receptionist looking at me curiously. Did she see me gawking away? Goodness, that must have been way embarrassing…

"I, I'm here to see Mr. Himura."

"Did you book an appointment with him?"

"Uh, well…no. He just told me to…"

"Then I'm sorry." She interrupted me and gave me a small glare. "Only by appointment. Gee, you people don't give up, do you?" She sighed. "All this just to see him?"

" You people? To see him?" I asked, confused. "He just asked me to pass him his stuff. Really. It's true! I'm not lying!"

She rolled her eyes. "Like I would believe you. You have no idea how many people said that just to get close to him."

I sighed. I'm not getting through to her.

"Then could you pass this to him? Oh, and tell him Kaoru said sorry." I took out his wallet and placed it on the front counter.

"Wait. Are you Kaoru Kamiya?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were Kamiya-san!"

She placed the wallet in my hand and led me to his office. "I'm really sorry! It's just that so many people come here everyday asking to see him,'

'Oh ya. I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Alrisa. But you can just call me Risa."

"Call me Kaoru." I smiled. "Is he really that famous?"

"You don't know?" She seemed shocked. "Millions of girls would just die to meet him! I have to admit I was one myself." She added embarrassedly.

That Himura? Are you kidding me? I stifled my giggles. "Are you sure? He just seems like any other guy."

"Oh really, Miss Kaoru? I thought you said I was your secret fantasy?" said a voice from behind.

Oh shit. Not him. Please, PLEASE, don't let it be him! I turned around slowly and groaned. "Not you."

"I hope you are fine, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin smiled at me amusedly.

"I,I be going off now, Mr. Himura." Risa smiled politely at Kenshin before fixing me with a look that seemed a lot like… envy? Did she think that Himura and I have something going on? She can't be thinking of that! I mean, right after I told her he was just an okay guy…

"Could you cancel my 1.30 appointment today? Settle it with me another time."

Risa nodded and left me standing there with Kenshin.

"No wait, Risa! It's not what you think it is!" I hurried to catch up with her and grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop.

"It's none of my business what your relationship with Mr. Himura is. If you do not need me for any other reason, could you release my hand?" She said coolly. I sighed and let go of her hand. Great. Another one who thinks there's something going on when there's not.

I opened Kenshin's office door and said irately. "Why did you cancel your appointment? Now your receptionist thinks there's something going on between us since you cancelled the thing."

"I didn't cancel it because of you, Miss Kaoru." Said Kenshin as he glanced through some paperwork on his desk.

" I do have something on at 1.30 that doesn't involve you."

"I,I…" I was speechless. Of course he had something else on! What were you thinking?

He looked up and smirked at my expression. "Or did you want me to cancel it because of you?"

My eyes widen. "No way! Why, why would I want that?" I snapped. Damn. I could feel my cheeks heating up. Don't blush! Don't blush!

I glared at Kenshin's satisfied look and turned away. "Stop looking at me like that!"

Hurriedly, I searched my bag for his wallet and carelessly threw it on the table. "There! If you find anything missing, call. If not, I'm off." Not waiting for his reply, I dashed out of his office.

"_Did you want it to be because of you?"_

Of course not! I was just concerned about my reputation! That's all! I grumbled to myself. But somehow, it didn't seem to ring true…

* * *

An: Once again, I would appreciate it A LOT if you reviewed! Thanks in advance!! Ja!


	4. Chapter 4: One 'Lucky' Girl

**How I Fell In Love With The Lamppost**

By: ShadowElite

Disclaimer: Rk is not mine.

An: Took a reeeeaaaalllyy long time to update this. I'm sooo sorry! D: Gonna be even busier with my major exams fast approaching (80days away). Hope you like this chappie! And if you do, review! :)

Chapter 4: One 'Lucky' Girl

Such a wonderfully crisp and clear morning! I breathed in the fresh, clean air and smiled happily as I entered the office.

"What's up everyone?" I asked cheerfully as I placed my bag on my usual chair and hummed softly as I scanned through today's articles.

"Oh. Someone's happy this morning." Kate, my chief editor smirked. I frowned. "What? Am I not supposed to be happy?" I said, uncomprehending. I could hear muffled snickers from the people around me and I glared at them. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, dear. Love-induced euphoria, we understand." Kate smiled kindly.

My eyes widen with disbelief. "What?!" I exclaimed. "It's-it's not! What's wrong with you people misunderstanding everything I say?" I crossed my arms angrily and turned away from them.

Himura.

My eyes narrowed. It's all _his_ fault.

I'm never getting close to him again. _EVER_.

"Ummm..Kaoru-san?" one of the secretaries tapped on my shoulder and I turned around annoyed. "What?"

"Well.." She hesitated for a while and I knew something was definitely up.

"Yes?" I asked again, suspicious.

"Could you get Himura-sama's autograph for me?" She replied brightly.

Before I could answer her, another girl placed a huge bouquet of roses in front of me, demanding that I give it to him. Soon after, almost the entire editorial department started to shower me with presents for Himura-san.

"Woah! What's with all of this?" I said as I struggled to carry all of the presents.

"Well, since you know him. You might as well do this for us."

Kate looked at me and smirked. "You still owe me for that interview I got for you. Do you need me to list out all the favours I've done?" She asked carelessly, noting my annoyed expression with a small-satisfied smirk.

"Fine!" I snapped. I did owe her a lot of favours… and they were really busted out big ones…

But..what did I get myself into? I sighed.

"You do know that I don't own a car. How can I carry everything there?" I smiled victoriously. "Too bad for-"

Kate cut me off as she smiled innocently. "We've got a car for you. A silver Mercedes."

I gasped. How did she know I've always wanted to drive one? I frowned. "Clearly, this is blackmail. You knew I love mercs."

"Did I?" She batted her 'innocent' eyelashes at me and I groaned. "Oh well…I'll do it after-"

"Now." She ordered.

I glared at her. "You don't have the right to demand me to-"

Smiling darkly, she interrupted in a low tone. "Oh yes, Kamiya-san. You know I do."

I shivered slightly at the sudden coldness in her eyes and immediately understood the threat beneath those words.

I hurriedly agreed. "Oh yes, Kate-sama. I'll do it immediately."

With help, I carried boxes of presents to the car and loaded everything carefully. I looked at all of the stuff and groaned again. What am I going to say to him? Oh never mind. I'll just pass it to his assistant or something. But at least one good thing came out of this trip. I get to drive my dream car! I sighed softly as I slid into the wonderfully luxurious seat.

I closed my eyes, savouring the moment. What bliss!

I looked up at my office and saw them making shoo-ing motions at me. Sighing in annoyance, I muttered. "I get the message. I'll leave, okay?" I rolled my eyes as I started the engine. I heard a small bump and grimaced.

Reversed by accident. I guess not driving for 4 years made my driving skills a tad rusty.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is she going to be okay?" A girl asked worriedly.

"She's gonna be fine." Kate said, smirking. "Although…" Kate frowned. "Will she make proper use of this opportunity will be another matter."

"Yeah." Misao rolled her eyes. "Put Kaoru in a room full of handsome men, and she'll most probably be reading in a corner instead. I don't think us trying to get them together would work anyway."

"Oho. That might not be the case. I placed some cookies laced with a certain something." A woman from the secretarial department said slyly.

Misao gasped in shock. "You mean you put date-rape drugs in it?!"

"Oh my poor Kaoru!" Misao sniffs sadly. "Well, at least on the bright side, she'll get laid." said Misao nonchalantly.

The woman rolled her eyes. "I'm not so cruel to Kaoru-chan, Misao. Besides, Himura's a nice guy. He won't take advant-"

"Unless they both happen to eat it." Misao said, winking.

The woman sighed exasperatingly. "Stop imagining things, Misao. And it's not date-rape drugs. It's just-"

"Right, right. You two! Get back to work!" Kate snapped. "No point in discussing irrelevant things now. Back to work, or I'll cut your pay. Especially you Misao." Kate added warningly.

"Hai, hai." Misao said resignedly. "But I still don't know what's in the cookies." She added sulkingly.

"It's a secret, Misao. S e c r e t." The woman winked.

Misao rolled her eyes. Looking at the busy streets below, she sighed. "Kaoru-chan. Just..just don't get killed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After twenty minutes of driving around in circles, I was seriously starting to get pissed. The constant red-lights, annoying honking of cars, misleading road signs…. I shook my head, irritated.

Finally, I spotted the damnable building. Pressing the accelerator with my foot, I sped over as quickly as I could, desperately wanting to get out of this stuffy car as soon as possible.

However, when I reached the building, another problem arose. Where do I park? I looked around for a parking space, frowning when I found none. This is bad. Sighing with frustration, I banged my head against the steering wheel.

This is all Himura's fault! I let out a small scream of irritation. Forget it. I'm doing things my way. I drove all the way to the front of the building and stopped the engine. Getting out of the car, I walked towards the boot and stared at the load of presents in there, incredulously. Did they think I'm superwoman or something? I have puny, feminine arms that are seriously not made for such a job. Oh, woe on me, I sniffed dramatically.

"Kaoru-san?" a voice behind said.

I turned around and smiled in relief when I saw it was Himura. For once, I was actually pretty thankful he was there. "Here, take this!" I shoved a bunch of cookies and some other presents into his arms.

"Um…what are you doing?" Kenshin asked curiously, as I stacked more presents into his arms.

"Gifts to you from my colleagues." I said briskly, wanting to get back as quick as possible.

"I really appreciate their gestures of kindness, but could you pass them to me later? We are sort of holding up the traffic." He added apologetically.

I turned around and winced. Due to my illegal parked car, none of the cars could come in at all.

"I am so sorry! I'll move the car! Where is the car park?"

Kenshin started to explain, stopping mid-sentence when he saw the blank look on my face. "Forget it. I'll drive." He said as he got into the driver's seat. I sat obediently in the passenger's seat and asked. 'What about your car?"

"My driver will take care of it." I watched him start the engine smoothly and without a hitch. The car practically purred with happiness under his firm guidance. "Psh, fine. You like him better than me, don't you? I bet you're a female. You traitor." I whispered grumpily to the car.

"Did you say something?" Kenshin said as he glanced at me. "Oh nothing! Just continue to drive out!" I replied hastily. He skillfully parked the car in one smooth maneuver that I absolutely envied him off, but you'll catch me dead before I even say it.

"What were you doing?" He asked me amusedly as we both got out of the car. "Nothing. I haven't driven a car for like 4 years, so don't laugh at me!" I said grouchily. He took one of the cookies out of the bag and bit into it. "Hey, this cookie is pretty good! You should try some." He smiled happily as he took another bite of the cookie.

"Nah. I'm getting fatter as it is. Although Karin's cookies are absolutely delicious." I added regretfully. "Okay, I've got to head back now. My boss would slaughter me if I-"

I paused as Kenshin unexpectedly gripped my hand. "Mou, what's with you grabbing my hand all of a sudden?" I said annoyed as I tried to shake off his hand.

I turned to look at him and gasped at his pale face. "Kenshin! Are you okay?"

Kenshin shook his head slowly and cringed as he held his head. "I feel dizzy and… I…" Losing strength, he fell against the side of the car.

"Kenshin? What the hell happened?!" I desperately tried to shake him awake, panicking. Something must have been in those cookies! Frantically, I dialed Karin's number.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up…" I chanted fearfully.

Finally, Karin answered. Without wait for her to say 'hi', I immediately started questioning her. "What did you put in the cookies? Kenshin was just knocked out like that! He was perfectly fine just before-"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just placed something inside that he was allergic to. Rest assured it won't kill him. It'll just make him unconscious for two to three hours or so. So you'll get to spend some time with him. Oh, I envy you, lucky lucky girl! Well, the boss is here. Enjoy my gift to you, dearie! Oh and Kate said you can take the day off to spend with your beloved."

With a small squeal, Karin added. "Once again. You lucky, lucky girl! Anyway, have fun, my darling!"

"Wait, wait! Karin, I-" I started to retort but she had already hung up.

Seriously! Of all the times they tried to set me up with a guy… to go to such an extent is completely overdoing it!

I glanced at the man leaning against the side of the car and sighed. What am I supposed to with him?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An: Oooh…. Kaoru is soo lucky! ;_; If I had him all to myself…. Sighs*


End file.
